ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lockhart's Hong Kong
Plot Scott takes Danielle and Vince to Hong Kong but David Jones and Tim Chiari are chasing them! Cast James Rolleston as Scott Lockhart Ellen De Generes as Danielle McGavin Robert Wu as Vincent Thompson Jim Parsons as Buzzy Bee Heather Morris as Mary Lou Adam Sandler as Oscar Ostrich Ray Romano as Driver Don John Leguizamo as Trikey Tom Queen Latifah as Dorable Duck Sarcha Munroe as Elle Gator Seth Rogen as B.O.B and Blobert Will Arnett as Missing Link Hugh Laurie as Dr Cockroach Julie Hocking as Herk John Goodman as Veggity Bill Kylie Minogue as Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear David Spade as Horace Meryl Streep as Leianne Lockhart Betty White as Elsie Blackmoore Clark Gregg as Doctor David Jones (Main Villain) Jeffery Tambor as Doctor Timothy Chiari (Secondary Villain) Guest Apperance Bret Iwan Quotes At 17:45pm The Tauranga Airport Shuttle arrives at 10 Roxbury Place with Danielle McGavin and Vincent Thompson in it. Scott loads his 20 kg purple bag, 5kg briefcase and government laptop into the trunk and gets in the front. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace get on the rear bumper At a drainpipe an eye comes out and goes back in again Blobert: The coast is clear B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk and Veggity Bill come out of the drainpipe and get on top of the shuttle. Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck and Elle Gator follow the shuttle while Buzzy Bee flies after the shuttle. At Tauranga Airport Scott, Danielle and Vince are checking in with Air New Zealand to Auckland. The bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace get on the conveyor belt too. After a while they find ZK-MVA behind ZK-PLA Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace get onboard The Air New Zealand ATR 72-600 airplane through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Vince board NZ5502 they are Row 8. Then 65 more people board then the door closes. At 19:15 NZ5502 takes off to Auckland with Buzzy Bee following the airplane. 20 minutes later NZ5502 lands in Auckland it goes over to Gate 45 and stops. Scott, Danielle and Vince gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, His Friends, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace at the baggage carousel. At the International Terminal Scott: 3 of us to Hong Kong the bags go on the conveyor belt Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace go on the conveyor belt too. After a while they find ZK-OKC. They climb aboard ZK-OKC through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Vince board NZ87 to Hong Kong they were in Row 5. Then 309 more people board then the door closes. At 23:50pm NZ87 takes off to Hong Kong The next morning just a few hours away from Hong Kong Scott awakes with a start to see 58 drones circling the plane. Danielle: How did they find us? Vince; I don't know Outside a 59th drone appears Scott, Danielle and Vince duck Danielle: Who's drones are they? Scott: David Jones Danielle: Why do they belong to David Jones? Vince; that could only be 1 reason 28,000 feet above Cairns Doctor David Jones is releasing 2000 drones David Jones: FLY my pretties FLY! The drones fly in a swarm a 60th drone appears Vince: DAVID! Scott: This makes no sense I canceled the bloodtest David should be finding us. Wish Bear: Then why is he finding us Vince: There must be some other reason The Air New Zealand Boeing 777-200ER Airplane flies as fast as it can the swarm of drones are chasing it! Copilot: Captain behind us! Pilot: Engage Turbo boosters Co Pilot: We have Turbo boosters The Turbo boosters get activated and ZK-OKC blasts it's way towards Hong Kong At 7:30am NZ87 lands in Hong Kong the airplane goes over to gate 40 and stops. Scott, Danielle and Vince gather all of their personal belongings, disembarked and meet Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace at the baggage carousel. Later Scott, Danielle and Vince catch a Taxi to Hong Kong Disneyland. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace get on the rear bumper. B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk and Veggity Bill get on top Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck and Elle Gator follow the taxi while Buzzy Bee flies after the Taxi In Hong Kong Disneyland Scott: There's somewhere we can meet Mickey Mouse, His wife and dog 37 people later Scott is almost there when Mickey Mouse pokes his head round a corner. When Scott's turn came Scott received another tour of Mickey Mouse's home as well with a photo with him, his wife and his dog. After a while Scott Lockhart came across Donald Duck, his wife and Goofy Then Scott came across Anna and Elsa. Then Scott came across Winnie The Pooh BUT on 1 April 2015 David Jones: Come out Come out wherever you are At Room 530's door Tim taps on the door a few times but no answer. David Jones: Little Pigs Little Pigs let me come in still no answer David Jones: Not by the hair on your chinny chin chin David Jones: THEN WE'LL HUFF Timothy Chiari: AND WE'LL PUFF BOTH: AND WE'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN! David Jones throws a few blows of his mace and creates a hole in the door! David Jones: HEEEERRREEE'S DAVEY! Tim Chiari: AND HEEEEERRREEE'S TIMMY! Scott, Danielle and Vince make a run for it! Scott, Danielle and Vince run and run but David Jones and Tim Chiari are close behind! Mickey Mouse: Why are you running Vince: 2 guys are trying to steal Scott's blood! Mickey Mouse I'll take care of them Mickey Mouse evicts David Jones and Tim Chiari out of Hong Kong Disneyland Micky Mouse: Scram! On 4 April 2015 at 18:00pm Scott, Danielle and Vince catch a Minibus to Hong Kong Airport Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear and Horace get on the rear bumper B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Blobert, Herk and Veggity Bill get on top Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, Cad Spinner, Tractors, Dottie, Andre, Maru, Franz, Secretary, Pinecone, Blackout, Rake, Flap. Colin, Ol Jammer, Ryker, Patch, Avalanche and Brent Mustangberger follow the mini bus Buzzy Bee, Blade Ranger, Ripslinger, Skipper, El Chu, Ishani, Lil Dipper, Rochelle, Ned, Zed, Lead Bottom, Windlifter, BullDog, Cabbie, Bravo and Echo fly after the Mini Bus. In addition Drip Dynamite, Little King, Muir, Nick Lopez and Roper are also following. At Hong Kong Airport Scott: 3 of us to Auckland in New Zealand. The bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, The Care Bears, Horace and all Planes Characters go to find B-HXI. After a while they find B-HXI and get on board the Cathay Pacific Airbus A340-300 airplane through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Vince board CX197 to Auckland through Gate 40. They are in Row 15. At 21:00pm CX197 takes off to Auckland NZ. 9 hours and 55 minutes later CX197 lands in New Zealand. The Airbus A340-300 airplane goes over to Gate 10 and stops. Scott, Danielle and Vince gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, The Care Bears, Horace and The Planes Characters at the baggage carousel. At the Air New Zealand Check in Danielle: 3 of us to Wellington The bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear , Horace and The Planes Characters go to find ZK-NGJ. After a While they Find ZK-NGJ. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear, Horace and The Planes Characters that can't fly get on board the Air New Zealand Boeing 737-300 Airplane. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Vince board NZ457 board NZ457 to Wellington They are in Row 14. At 14:15pm NZ457 takes off to Wellington with Buzzy Bee and all Planes Characters that can fly following the airplane. 1 Hour later NZ457 lands in Wellington the plane goes over to Gate 19 and stops. Scott, Danielle and Vince gather all of their personal belongings, Disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, The Care Bears, Horace and The Planes Characters at the baggage carousel. Scott, Danielle, Vince, All the Toys and All 6 Drainlanders catch a Taxi to The Intercontinental Hotel Wellington where Leianne Lockhart is waiting at the lobby. Scott: Hay Mum Leianne: Did you have a good time over in Hong Kong Vince: yes he did The Next day Scott: Hay Nana Elsie Blackmoore: Hello Luv Danielle: Happy 90th Ms Blackmoore Vince: Happy 90th Ms Blackmoore BUT after a while David Jones and Tim Chiari invade Elsie's Family Reunion! Scott, Danielle, Vince and Elsie make a run for it with David and Tim close behind! After a while Scott, Danielle, Vince and Elsie meet 2 cops. Cop 2: What's with the running Elsie: 2 Men are chasing us and trying to steal my grandson's blood! Cop 1: We'll deal with them Instantly David and Tim are arrested. The next day Scott, Danielle, Vince, Leianne, All the Toys and The Planes Characters catch a limo to Wellington Airport. At Wellington Airport Leianne: 4 of us to Tauranga. The bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, The Care Bears, Horace and The Planes Characters go to find ZK-NEE. After a while they find ZK-NEE. Mary Lou, Her Companions, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, The Care Bears, Horace and The flightless Planes Characters get on board ZK-NEE through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott, Leianne, Danielle and Vince board NZ8576 to Tauranga they are in Row 4. At 9:40am NZ8576 takes off to Tauranga with Buzzy Bee and the Planes characters that can fly following the Air New Zealand Bombardier Q300 Airplane. At 11am NZ8576 lands in Tauranga it goes over to the tarmac and stops. Scott, Leianne, Danielle and Vince gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, His Companions, The Care Bears, Horace and The Planes Characters at the baggage carousel. Scott: Thanks one again B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk and Veggity Bill for coming with us on this trip. Dr Cockroach: Your Welcome B.O.B and his companions head towards the men's loo and go back down the drain. The Planes Characters that can fly fly away to find a new home at 10 Roxbury Place. Neil and Gail take Scott and Leianne home Paris takes Danielle home. Gwen takes her son Vince home. Buzzy Bee, His Companions, The Care Bears and Horace follow Scott Home. Soundtrack Jim Henson's Construction Site Intro (0:00 - 0:35) Muchkinland (2011) (2:25 - 3:05) (6 times) Jim Henson's Construction Site Intro (0:00 - 0:35) (2 times) Jim Henson's Construction Site Intro (0:00 - 0:35) Katy Perry Dark Horse (Without Juicy J) (0:00 - 2:20) Xray Dog Imperial Force (0:00 -1:45) Xray Dog Imperial Force (0:00 - 1:45) Coolio Gangster's Paradise (0:00 - 3:37) Xray Dog Imperial Force (0:00 - 1:45) Jim Henson's Construction Site Intro (0:00 - 0:35) Rhianna Dancing in the Dark Jim Henson's Construction Site Intro (0:00 - 0:35) Xray Dog Imperial Force (0:00 - 1:45) Intro to Brum (1994) (1:22 -152) (3 times) Jetsons Rap (0:00 - 2:25) Intro to Brum 1994 (1:22 - 1:52) Category:Cartoons